Badass in the Blood  A Christmas Special
by speederina
Summary: Merry Christmas, everyone! This is my gift to you. Pure smut, involving my characters Syra'thwei and Amber from Badass in the Blood. It doesn't involve any actual story line, so there's no spoilers or anything. Just read, and enjoy! Rated NC-17.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Predator franchise._**

**_Merry Christmas, everybody!_  
><strong>

In the cozy little house, a wood fireplace blazed merrily, a startling contrast to the freezing rain outside. It was a wet and miserable Christmas Eve, nothing like the typical stuff of fantasies – no untouched snow on the rooftops, or anywhere else for that matter. The carolers had called it a night before they'd even gotten out of bed that morning. And the colorful lights that should have been decorating the house? The freezing rain and wind had blown down a few power lines – candlelight only until the weather improved enough for the electricians to fix it.

But one person, at least, didn't mind. She was being carried through the mud and slush (and did I mention the rain?) by a hulking monster of an alien towards that very house, and the last thought on her mind was about how much she missed the Christmas lights. I say one person only to be cautious; the hulking alien carrying her wasn't entirely displeased with the situation, he just really disliked the cold. Which is probably why he nearly broke the door down in his rush to get inside, causing the warm and curvy bundle in his arms to start giggling softly.

Syra silenced her quickly enough when he grabbed her face with his mandibles and kissed her, ravaging her mouth with his long, smooth tongue until she melted in his arms. Amber looked rather dazed when he finally stopped and he smirked, then smacked her on the ass. She squeaked in surprise, looking at him reproachfully. He grinned and tried to slap her ass again, but she leaped away, laughing.

She took his hand. "Come on, Syra! There's half a deer in the freezer with your name on it."

Syra growled playfully, allowing her to guide him into the kitchen. He draped a heavy arm around her shoulders possessively, stunned when she looked up at him with love in her eyes. It still amazed him when she did that; that she could have chosen him of all people, after all he'd done...

After they'd devoured a Christmas dinner together and he'd eaten a few candy canes – an entertaining sight, to be sure – they retired to the fur rug by the fireplace. And by retired, I mean he chased her out of the kitchen and pounced on her once she reached the fire. He gave her one quick, hard kiss, managing to remove her sweater and jeans while her mind was occupied. Then he shoved her onto her stomach on the rug. Amber tried to rear up, but his foot on her back kept her firmly on the floor.

From her position on the floor, she could see his loincloth quickly join his armor and fishnet suit on the floor. She quivered in anticipation and just a bit of fear; enough to keep her wondering a little wildly what he would do next. He didn't keep her wondering long. His foot was soon replaced by his hand and he ran his claws slowly down her back until he reached her thin, silk panties, color-themed for the occasion in red silk lined with white lace.

All that Syra saw was the color of blood adorning her exquisite form. His breathing quickened, and his cock became rock hard, but he restrained himself. Instead, he straddled her, still keeping her face-down on the rug, and kept up a steady purr as he let his hands wander. Her own breathing became erratic and she fisted the thick rug beneath her. She keened when his tongue flicked inside the delicate shell of her ear, then wandered down her neck. He stopped at the hollow of her neck and she trembled, feeling his sharp teeth replace his tongue. They gently scraped her flesh for a few tense seconds.

Then they were gone, and she exhaled shakily in... relief? Suddenly, he struck, his teeth sinking deep into her flesh like a knife into butter. She gasped at the stinging pain. Her struggles just made him sink in even deeper. Tears stung her eyes for a moment, then she got angry.

"Bastard! That fucking hurt!" She tried to shake him off again. "Get off me!" she cried in frustration when she couldn't budge him. His teeth were still in her neck, and she was quickly losing the mood.

He growled menacingly around his mouthful of flesh and the message had never been more clear: to shut up. When, against all her instincts, she still struggled, he pinned her hands above her head with one of his and hooked his feet around her legs. Amber made a frustrated noise, knowing she could never best him. She'd thought they'd gotten past this behavior, but apparently she'd underestimated his savage inclinations. Finally, she went limp, showing him clear submission.

She winced when he pulled his teeth away with a rumbling laugh. He soothed the wound and her sore pride with his tongue, licking away the blood with a deep sound of enjoyment.

"You taste _delicious_, little sain'ja," he rumbled in his strange accent, his tongue better accustomed to his own guttural, growling language. "Your thwei..." He licked her neck again lingeringly and she shuddered, unconsciously arching into him. "It is more intoxicating than c'nlip." She moaned, reluctantly forgiving him.

Reluctantly? Who was she kidding? It was so easy to forgive him when he spoke that way; he made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the universe. Even if he was talking about how much he loved to drink her blood; everyone had their vices, even her. Especially her... And hers involved a particular alien's huge cock. Hard to resist under any circumstances, it became impossible when he released that musk, as he had now. She had a name for it now: dai-shui.

Amber grinned wickedly and lifted her hips up into him, rubbing her ass on his... well, you know. He snarled and his free hand moved to her neck, wrenching it up.

He growled into her ear, "You play with fire, little sain'ja."

She laughed huskily. "What if I want to get burned?" she teased.

Syra's eyes glinted. Then his mandibles twisted into an evil grin. "What am I, if not obliging?" he rumbled.

Amber gasped, then laughed as he tore off her bra and underwear, ripping it them to pieces with his sharp claws. She shivered when he ran those claws lightly over her ass. She closed her eyes, savoring his touch, then frowned when he stood up.

"On your knees, ooman," he commanded, in a voice that demanded instant compliance.

She smiled as she obeyed; he didn't give up control for one second, did he? "Anything else, _master_?" she asked cheekily, looking up at him with a saucy grin.

He growled harshly, gripping her neck just beneath the chin. "_N'yaka-de_," he corrected softly. She looked puzzled and he explained, "It means 'master' in my language." She said nothing, looking quite surprised. It was his time to grin boldly. "I'm waiting, little girl."

She quickly recovered, her eyes sparkling as she replied. "N'yaka-de," she purred seductively, sliding her hands up his thighs.

He snatched up her hands, breathing heavily. Without further deliberation, he used the hand already holding her by the neck and coaxed her mouth open. Sensing his intention, she opened it eagerly, moaning appreciatively when he shoved his cock inside. She deep-throated it without hesitation. Syra hissed in pleasure, releasing her hands and fisting her hair instead, pressing her further onto his cock.

Amber's fingers curled into claws on his thighs, carving bleeding half-moons in her passion. He snarled, thrusting carelessly into her mouth until she whimpered. But any pain she felt was quickly overwhelmed by the pleasure she was experiencing from having him in her mouth. His taste was incredible! Spicy and reminiscent of an exotic jungle, it reminded her of his dai-shui.

She quickened the pace, sucking and swirling her tongue on his cock with abandon. She could feel him getting closer and closer to release. When he was right on the brink, she brought one of her hands up to squeeze his balls lightly. He came with snarling roar, a horrible, terrifying sound. But she paid it no mind, too occupied with the formidable task of swallowing his cum. Finally, she finished and he pulled out, leaving her panting, leaning on him for support. Then she looked up at him lovingly and he was instantly hard for her again. She noticed and giggled.

Syra released her hair and guided her gently to floor beneath him, one knee between hers. "You think you can take me, little sain'ja?" he teased.

"Give me everything you've got," she said confidently.

He smirked, one hand wandering down to run through her dark curls to her womanly core. "Are you sure you're ready? Seems to me you need a little... encouragement." He thrust two fingers inside her for a minute, making her cry out, before he drew them out, licking them, and replaced them with his tongue.

Amber's eyes widened as she realized his intention, and then she lost the power of intelligent speech. Her legs wrapped around his neck and her hips bucked into his face, until he restrained her with a warning growl.

"Hands on the floor, or I stop."

She pouted, but complied when he lifted his head to glare at her. Then she gasped like a fish when he returned to exploring with his long, _long_ tongue. Her knuckles were white from clutching the rug like a lifeline. Her moans were increasing in frequency and pitch, and his tempo increased to match. Amber came with a piercing scream, all her muscles turning to jelly as she convulsed.

Syra unwrapped her legs from around his neck, crawling up her body slowly. While she was still slightly dazed, he filled her up with one stroke. Her eyes gained instant awareness and her fingers tightened on his biceps. He started with a quick, rough pace, pounding her into floor, but she was right there with him, matching him thrust for thrust.

"Syra!" she cried breathlessly. "N'yaka-de. _My n'kaya-de_."

At her words, he stood and gathered her up in his arms, never stopping at any time their frantic joining. He started a deep purr in his chest.

"My little sain'ja," he replied softly, pulling her up for a lingering kiss.

He lifted her hips until he had almost pulled completely out; she barely noticed, she was so absorbed in his exquisite kiss. However, she did notice when he slammed her back down so far that he touched her cervix. She winced, but when he did it again, the pleasure far overwhelmed the small pain.

Amber wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled him in for another kiss, crying out into his mouth every time he slammed her down onto his cock. Suddenly he hit just the right place inside her and her eyes widened impossibly. Syra noticed her reaction and angled his next thrust the same way. A few seconds later, she was climaxing again, her screams muffled inside his mandibles. His back sported about ten new scratches when he roared into her face, thoroughly enjoying his own release.

They collapsed onto the rug together. Syra drew her back into his chest and for a while they just stared at the fire, watching the flickering flames create shadows on the walls around them. Then Amber turned around to face him and looked into his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Syra," she said sleepily.

"Merry Christmas, little sain'ja," he replied with a small smile, drawing her down for a quick kiss.

She curled into his chest, seeking the scalding heat he provided in abundance. Syra stroked her hair and purred until she drifted off. He watched the fire for a while longer, absentmindedly stroking her every once in a while, until he too succumbed to sleep. His last thought was that ooman holidays were at least good for something.

* * *

><p>I know, I'm sappy, but I can't help it. Besides, it is Christmas, so I'm within my sapping rights. :P<p>

Keep in mind, this doesn't connect to Badass in the Blood's actual canon. I suppose it's something that might happen in a long time, but it's kind of unlikely. This isn't in any timeline, just someplace, somewhere, with two people on Christmas Eve.

That said, I really hope you enjoyed that little Christmas present of mine. Please, give me a gift of my own and review. :)

**Translations** (in order of appearance)

sain'ja - warrior  
>thwei - blood<br>c'nlip - intoxicating beverage  
>dai-shui - Yautja musk<br>n'yaka-de - master


End file.
